


Those Confounded Muggle Cans

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, Teasing, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces Ron to the wonders of canned food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Confounded Muggle Cans

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/), who was the first to reply to my "I'm bored out of my mind so please prompt me post".

**Title:** Those Confounded Muggle Cans  
 **Summary:** Harry introduces Ron to the wonders of canned food  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
 **Prompt:** Fresh Pineapple  
 **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4)[**bramblerose4**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4), who is a doll and beta'd this on the fly for me:)  
 **Authors Notes:** This is for [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/), who was the first to reply to my "I'm bored out of my mind so please prompt me post".

  


Those Confounded Muggle Cans

  
Ron looked at the muggle can of fruit and frowned, "I don't see how Muggles can fit a pineapple in this little can without magic."

"Oh Ron," Harry laughed, "That's not how it works. They peel the fruit, cut it into small pieces and then put the pieces in the can."

Ron's eyes went wide, "You mean it isn't fresh? How did you do it Harry, living with those Muggles and not being able to have fresh pineapple?"

"Ron, I'm telling you, this stuff is really good."

"But it's not fresh, Harry!"

Harry set about opening the can, his emerald green eyes taking on a predatory glint as he looked at Ron. "True," Harry said as the lid came free. "It's not fresh, but it has some benefits that a fresh pineapple doesn't have."

Ron looked skeptical, "Like what?"

Harry dipped his fingers into the can and pulled out a golden pineapple chunk. Leaning back leisurely against the counter he lifted the morsel to his lips, slowing dragging the fruit across them before sucking the piece into his mouth in a deliberate show. He chewed slowly; purposely, his eyes never leaving Ron's for an instant.

Ron stood transfixed by the sight of Harry's mouth forgetting to argue, forgetting to move; forgetting to breathe as he watched every movement of its sensual dance.

"Well for starters," Harry answered after he finally swallowed, "it's sinfully sweet and drenched in a juicy sticky syrup that tastes of all the best a pineapple has to offer." He paused and reached in for another piece before moving the short distance required to back Ron up against the kitchen table. Pressing his body to Ron's, he arched his neck upward and whispered, "There's no work involved, and it's much easier to share."

With that Harry placed the piece of fruit in his mouth, and leaned in to give Ron a passionate, pineapple flavored kiss. They broke apart after a breathless minute and Ron grinned, "Well I guess I can handle fruit from a can, when it comes it a dish like that."

"Prat," Harry said as he swatted him lightly on the arm.

Ron leaned in seductively close and asked, "So how about seconds?"


End file.
